Jonathan (Wayward Roads)
Jonathan is a Nephilim, a angel-human hybrid and one of the oldest and remaining surviving Nephilims before The Deluge. Biography Jonathan was conceived somewhere around the 1990. Jonathan was sired by his unknown angelic father and his mother gave birth to him, kill her in the process. Jonathan grew up living on the streets, learning how to survive on his own. Equipment * Angel Blade: Jonathan managed to steal an angel blade of one of the angels that tried to kill him. This weapon can virtually kill any supernatural entity except Archangels or Leviathans. Powers and Abilities As a Nephilim Jonathan grew up to his full potentially and becomes stronger than his angelic parent. He possesses all the basic angelic powers as any angel but at a higher degree. Powers * Immortality: Jonathan can potentially love forever like any angel. he cannot age or wither. He can perhaps live for a million, if not billions of years. * Angelic Immunity: As a Nephilim that is part human, his human heritage allows Jonathan to be immune to angel banishing sigil, warding, or holy fire. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Jonathan cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, and diseases. As being half-angel, Jonathan cannot be harmed or killed by anything except for angel/divine weaponry or powerful beings. * Pyrokinesis: Jonathan can control high intense fires. He can even control Holy Fire and remove it if he was ever surrounded in a ring of holy fire. * Rapid Aging: When Jonathan was born, he immediately aged to the physical appearance of a teenager in order to survive without any parents. * Super Strength: Jonathan possesses vast supernatural strength than any supernatural entity. He is capable of overwhelm any angel, all demons, all monsters except Eve and Dick Roman, all deities except Chief Deities/Titans of physical might. * Supernatural Concealment: Jonathan has kept his presence hidden since The Deluge and remain hidden from Heaven's eyes. He can only be found unless he wants to be found. * Teleportation: Jonathan can travel anywhere in the universe within his knowledge or reach. He can even teleport inside a room filled with angel warding. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Grace Extraction: Jonathan can have his grace extracted and turn him effectively as a human being, making him powerless. If he does not regain his lost grace, his body is rendered unstable as both human and angel heritage attack with on another, killing his cells and he will die. * Magic: Magic spells/rituals can influence Jonathan at a better degree than angels due of him being part angels. It can affect his senses but his grace will burn off any lasting effects. Destroying Beings * Archangel Level Entities: Beings on the same level as an Archangel can kill Jonathan. * Higher Angels: Seraphim and Grigori can overwhelm and kill Jonathan, but he can hold his own for a short while. * Chief Deities/Titan Level Entities: Jonathan can match chief deities of any religion to a standstill, however their unique powers are capable of influencing him. Titans are strong as a Leviathan and can kill Jonathan. * Leviathans: Any of the First Beast can overwhelm and kill Jonathan, however he can hold his own against low tier Leviathans for a short while. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can destroy Jonathan effortlessly. * White-Eyed Demons: While Jonathan can physically overwhelm any White-Eyed Demon, he would have a hard time outmatching one. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weapon such as angel blades/swords or Archangel Blade can kill Jonathan. * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can kill anything in creation. * Divine Weaponry: Weapons of the pantheons are capable of harming and kill Jonathan. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. Category:Wayward Roads Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Human Category:Half-Human Category:Nephilim Category:Hybrid Category:Angels Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Alive